


VD《午夜十二点的临时工作》

by ACHA0003



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACHA0003/pseuds/ACHA0003
Summary: 本文含有以下要素：沙雕/雷文/OOC/擦边球/站街食用前请做好心理准备，不喜欢可以点×关闭





	1. Chapter 1

上.

但丁不确定做出这样的牺牲到底有没有效果，虽然他确实喜欢这条价格昂贵的裤子，但这也不代表能接受这条裤子以这样的方式挂在腰上。  
哦，不对，这条牛仔裤连髂嵴都够不着，更没有皮带可以把它固定在原地，除了勒鸡之外还卡着蛋，完全靠着臀肉勉强支撑在屁股上。他又试着蹲下来，发现裤裆绷得更难受了，每一片布料都完全紧贴在皮肤上，而且至少有半个屁股暴露在空气中。  
他叹了口气，不知道现在的年轻人为什么会喜欢穿这种有暴露倾向的裤子，丝毫没有察觉到在二十多年前自己也穿得跟这个相差无几——至少正常人不会赤身裸体就在外面就套一件红色的皮制长衣，还肆无忌惮地露出自己的乳肉和腹肌。

早知道这个活那么艰难他就该让崔西或者蕾蒂来接，但丁暗自想着，一边试图转移自己的注意力不要放在自己过紧的裤裆上。当那个女性拿着那点微薄的委托金来找他们的时候，维吉尔就在旁边对他一再的冷言冷语，告诫他这里不是教会或者驱魔人协会，他们是恶魔猎人，只接跟恶魔有关的委托，那个女性的委托可能只是一场恶作剧，跟恶魔没有任何关系。  
哎……他真的开始有点后悔了……

维吉尔一脚踹开了门，看见自己的亲弟背对着他蹲在镜子面前，从后面看起来那条可怜的低腰牛仔裤甚至没法容纳下两坨丰厚的臀肉，更别提那条位居正中的股沟，随着这个身体的主人的动作挤压得越发让人难以忽视。  
要不是等会有正经活要做，估计明年的今天就是这条裤子的忌日。反正维吉尔没办法接受但丁穿着这条裤子从卧室里面走出去，年长的半魔在心里叹了一口气，把那件黑色的T恤扔了过去，这是委托人特意要求的装扮，如果以他们正常的恶魔猎人行头，要么在进从暗巷前就被分开吃干抹净，要么就是他们中间某个人忍不住使用次元斩解决问题，就不要提能不能打听到他们想要知道的消息了。

但丁当然知道这个城市里的暗巷在哪里，以前他也去过那，当然那也仅限于跟委托人接头或者是在那干掉那群并不安分的恶魔。那里深藏的阴暗和恶臭让人打心底没法喜欢那里，不过即便这样，也有一群人以它为生，而这次他们需要保护的对象就是在暗巷中生存的人类。  
他接过那件算不上衣服的衣服，除了低胸之外还短的要命，往上胸肌就差乳头没有暴露外面，往下也不能把肚子盖住三分之一。中间的腹肌反正是保不住，往下到腰间一览无遗，要多诱人就有多诱人。  
恶魔猎人突然感受到腰间有一股寒意，这股致命的冰冷自然不用说，肯定是来自于自己老哥的杀人视线。他想转过去给兄长一点安慰，毕竟现在是刚过凌晨，平时这会不是在交流感情就是在交流感情的途中，而现在他却要送穿成这样的但丁出去打听消息。

“要不然还是我去？”他们刚接完一个漫长的吻，维吉尔面不改色地说着这句话，双手诚实地停留在那两团臀肉上压根就没打算拿起来。  
但丁脸上的表情有点鬼畜，因为他刚刚又回想了一次最开始他们的计划：维吉尔穿着他现在穿的那套衣服靠在暗巷的角落里，跟每一个来跟他调情的人念一首酸诗，然后把那些企图在他身上感受到温度的人手指挨个掰断，最后全部扔进垃圾桶。  
“可以，但没必要。”但丁没打算揭穿维吉尔的计划，安慰性地用手拍了拍老哥的肩，然后又把那双还留在屁股上的手拉起来。  
“那你早点……回来点外卖。”年长的半魔话说了一半，突然意识到好像这个时候说这句话有点哪里不对劲，脑瓜灵光一现临时改词当作无事发生又把话给岔了过去。  
但丁当然知道他想说什么，也不好意思回点别的，毕竟要是等会自己说了什么刺激到他的老哥的话，说不定会被他亚麻刀插头导致一夜昏迷不醒，第二天早上醒过来新闻播报暗巷被血洗，蓝色恶魔锒铛入狱，他还得去劫狱就得不偿失了。

他也没有给维吉尔送他出门的机会，手脚麻利地在那套没法保温的衣服外面套上了一件廉价的红色风衣，赶在维吉尔下楼前从窗户跳了下去。  
但丁很难言喻这种感觉，老哥亲自给他关门送上离别的感觉真的很糟糕……冰冷的风在他脸上胡乱地拍着，他回头看了眼二楼的卧室，灯火已经完全熄灭，连窗帘都放了下来，看样子那个男人应该是进入昏迷状态了。  
有那么半分钟时间，年幼的半魔心理非常非常的不平衡，甚至想裹紧身上的风衣在这入秋的季节获取一点点温暖。可是那件敞领风衣完全不能抵挡住无处不在的寒意，内心一片凄凉的他最后选择尽快赶往暗巷，要不然他很有可能会在今晚错过想要的信息。

暗巷也是有营业期限的，凌晨以后到四点期间是他们的活动时间，他站在巷口，观察着里面那些蛰伏在阴暗中的男男女女，甜腻到令人头脑发昏的香味混着垃圾的酸臭味顺着风飘散过来。但丁知道里面的东西远远还不止这些味道，当他走进巷口的那一刻起，就有站在阴影中的人出来迎接他。  
“找乐子的？还是新货？”门口那位打着浓厚粉底的年轻女人从上到下打量着，但丁回给他一个充满了营业性的笑容，打开那件系在风衣上的结，拉开那件风衣展示性的在她面前转了个圈，在算是给对方兜了个底。  
“那么甜心想要跟先我玩玩吗？我可以先教教你，怎么样入行。”

香水的味道靠了过来，但丁本能地往后回避了一些，脸上的笑容压根就没变过，只不过等那个年轻女人的嘴唇快要碰到他的脸庞时，他伸出一只手假意抚摸上对方的头发，暂时拉开了他们的距离。  
“你很聪明，也很愚蠢。”年轻的女人靠在他的耳边，轻而易举地识破了他的伪装。 “虽然我不知道你是来这里干什么的，也看得出来你不是想在这里找点零花钱，不过在此之前……”  
她拿出衣服里面的口红，拿到恶魔猎人的眼前晃了一圈。“你得先学会弄脏自己。”

半个小时后，他总算是摆脱了那个女人的魔爪，嘴唇上被强行涂上了一层颜色艳丽的口红，眼皮下面也被涂上了一层黑色眼线，因为他的不配合，妆容多多少少有一些歪曲，不过效果看起来出奇的好，光他在那里呆了半小时，至少有4个人过来找他搭话。  
他当然不知道被擦得并不整齐的妆容有着怎样的暗示，至少这非常能勾起那些人想要继续蹂躏他的欲望。虽然系带风衣完整的保护了他不会被占便宜，但是保住腰也意味着上面就得透风，更何况开领的设计不会帮他把那件超低胸的衣服给遮住，光是靠着墙站在那里，反而是更好的把他的身材完全暴露出来。  
试问哪一个人不会喜欢新鲜出炉的大奶甜心？

但丁意兴阑珊地又等了一个小时，中间虽然也有人来搭话，他委婉地表示了没有兴趣，有个别想要动手的人也被周围的从业人员给劝走拉到别的地方。就在他满以为今天会毫无成果的时候，谢天谢地目标总算出现了。  
那个女人手臂上有着一大块被抓过的淤黑色痕迹，远处看起来像是纹身，虽然不是疤痕也没有受伤的痕迹。就算是这样，但丁仍然能够清楚地感应到上面还残留着魔力，这更像是一种诅咒或者是别的东西。  
他确实也对这种情况不太了解，当然有个比他懂得更多的恶魔在身边也许就能解决他此刻的疑惑。他突然愤恨的想着在事务所里的老哥，说不定这会正安然进入睡眠状态睡得正香，而他一个人在这里吹着冷风还呼吸着各种奇怪的味道，这实在是让人更加难以平衡。  
目标人物在这也没呆多久就跟别的人走了，但丁好歹也算完成了今天的任务，虽然那个给他化妆的精明女人仍在阴暗的角落里观察着他的一举一动，不过他也确实没有打算继续在在这个乌烟瘴气的地方呆下去的想法。  
他确实犯困了，又打了个周围只要活着得生物都能听到的哈欠，把衣服拉好准备暂时从这里撤退，不过在此之前那个女人朝他快步走了过来，看样子似乎是要给他找点麻烦。

这个时候有人走进了巷子，鞋跟清脆的声音打断女人的计划，那个身高接近两米的男人径直走了过来，停在她的面前。  
兜帽衫在本来就昏暗的灯光下挡住了他的脸，那个男人抬起手指遮住鼻子，似乎对过重的香水味有些敏感，于是转过身回头看了眼站在一边还在活动四肢准备跑路的但丁，手指勾起他那件风衣的腰带。  
“那就你了。”

恶魔猎人还没反应过来到底怎么回事，就被那个男人拦腰扛了起来，周围剩下的人也没打算去拦，完全一副准备看好戏的样子。  
“你等一下。”女人好歹出声叫住了他，而他也压根没打算理会，直接从口袋里抽出一张面额不小的英镑塞进她的胸前，在众目睽睽之下把还在奋力挣扎的新货带走了。

“你还来得挺是时候的。”过了两个街口但丁好歹不再假惺惺地挣扎了，用只有两个人能听到音量说着。维吉尔也没回他话，也没打算把他放下来，只是转角走进一个宾馆，掏钱拿了钥匙，然后把胞弟给扛了上去。  
进房间之后他就把但丁扔在了床上，劣质床垫不堪重负的把但丁弹歪到了角落上，点亮灯光之后年长的半魔彻底看清楚那张还带着口红的脸，直截了当地压了上去。  
但丁还没来得及反抗，牙齿就被兄长撬开品尝了一番，劣质的红色颜料随着他们唾液的交换多多少少进入到对方的口腔里。他的胞兄发了疯一样拉下他的鞋子，又朝着地板上扔过去，手上已经开始解开但丁的牛仔裤拉链，金属拉链的声音在安静房间里格外的大声。  
但丁不太清楚这到底是为了什么，不过他现在也确实被维吉尔搞得很爽，嘴里发出舒爽又愉悦的呻吟，他本能地用手指想要拉起那件兜帽衫帮兄长脱下来，却被年长的半魔给按了下来。  
“嘘……”维吉尔用手指制止了他的呻吟，似乎在确定这什么，但丁却把这个当成另外一种暗示，拉着那根放在他面前的手指放进了嘴里。

“他们走了。”  
维吉尔面无表情的把手指收了回来，跟没事人一样从胞弟身上爬了下来，然后在房间里找到了热水壶接了点水，悠然自得的样子看起来似乎还准备泡点茶来喝。  
但丁似乎明白了什么，虽然他的裤子拉链已经尬尴的被拉到了底。现在他只能瘫在床上，试图安慰自己只几分钟前是为了配合亲哥才演了一场虚情假意的戏剧。

“你怎么来了。”隔了一会但丁语气阴森地问着，活像是得不到满意的答案就要从床上蹦起来掐死维吉尔的样子。而他的兄长，不紧不慢地从兜里掏出一本书，就在他的胞弟以为他又要在自己面前表演念酸诗的时候，那本书被扔到了他的面前。  
线性代数？？？  
但丁一脸不可思议地盯着他哥，仿佛他哥睡了一觉之后因为被刚才的香水熏成了智障或者是又变成了尤里森那种只会打一套军体拳的恶魔。  
“我睡醒了出来散步……刚好路过书店就进去买了这本书。现在我是这样想的，反正宾馆的钱我们都付了，不如……” 维吉尔讲到这里的时候移动到他的身边，拿起了那本书翻了两页之后，深情地盯着他。  
“不如什么？”但丁有种不好的预感，每次他哥这么深情地看着他总没有好事落在自己头上。

“不如今晚我们来一起学习这本线性代数吧。”维吉尔快活地对他这么说着。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文含有以下要素：  
> 沙雕/雷文/OOC/擦边球/站街  
> 食用前请做好心理准备，不喜欢可以点×关闭
> 
> 前文评论里面的劳斯们都好厉害，实际上我才是那个看线性代数秒睡的人【。】  
> 另外文中部分理论来自于4D这本漫画，真的好好看，推荐大家去康康！！

中

但丁又一次准时地出现在了暗巷，带着某种奇妙的默契和那些昨天才交上的朋友们打了个招呼。

不过好歹今天脸上没有昨天看上去那么乱七八糟，嘴上还涂着热门色号的口红，连眼线也是刚刚描好的。

谁都没想到维吉尔对绘画还有这种爱好，他知道老哥对化妆肯定没啥兴趣，如果非得说有点爱好那肯定就是画画了，年幼的时候他就见过兄长画过不少的东西。不过至少在老哥重操旧业拿起那根眼线笔之前，他真的以为自己的眼球肯定是保不住了

一阵温热的鼻息喷洒在他的眼皮上，令人发痒的呼吸让恶魔猎人的睫毛扇动着，本能的想要睁开的眼睛，还没来得及有动作就被维吉尔冷冰冰的话给吓退了回去。

“你要是想等会眼球充着血去干活，我没意见。”

他知道维吉尔在生气，今天下午他还趴在事务所补觉的那会功夫，被他的兄长一巴掌打在屁股上，一张纸放在他面前，让他赶紧起来把昨晚看到的恶魔诅咒给画出来。

但丁神志不清的拿起了笔，在他冥思苦想半个小时后又把纸扔回给了老哥，翻个身准备继续睡觉。

维吉尔拿起那张纸，颠来倒去看了半分钟，紧接着恶魔猎人又被家里另外一个半魔揪了起来，他的老哥怒气冲冲的把纸拿到他眼前，指着纸上那个画的像披萨一样的图案。

“你确定这不是你今天晚上想吃的外卖？”

但丁心虚的移开了视线，说实话他确实已经不记得那个图案到底是什么样子，现在他一闭眼就是满脑子的α1, α2, α3, … , αn，甚至还有一堆不认识的列满秩矩阵和r(A)=r(B)<n之类的玩意穿插在中间。

这都是维吉尔的错。

说到这里，我们又不得不提起另外一件事。

今天凌晨四点，一个万籁俱寂的夜晚，正常人已经躺下挺尸的时刻。距离暗巷不远的ONS宾馆里，两个有着相同发色的男人，在一张劣质大床上相拥着一张被子，一起看着一本线性代数。

恶魔猎人知道维吉尔之前独自流浪十多年，又在魔界打了那么久的黑工，可能还真的会什么魔法之类的东西。但是不管怎么样，他现在很确定的是他哥现在拥有一种神奇的催眠能力，而这股神秘的力量来自于面前这本书。

他的眼皮已经完全屈服在这股神奇的力量之下，要不是他这会头靠在老哥胸前，说不定早就睡得连自己的事务所都忘得一干二净。而他的残酷无情的老哥，一旦发现他有入睡的迹象，毫不留情的就近埋头在他脖子上就是一口。

好惨啊……但丁活了四十多年，从来没有这么凄凉过。眼皮打架巨困无比，甚至维吉尔在讲完一章后还会进行抽问，天知道他之前连学都没有上过一天，为什么还要接受数学的侮辱。

回忆到此结束，但丁庆幸自己没有抽烟的爱好，要不然他现在真的想要体验下饭后一支烟赛过活神仙的感觉。那个女人依旧喷着浓烈的香水，一阵二手烟喷在但丁的面前。好歹他也接受过莫里斯的熏陶，对此还算能够接受。她既同情又可怜的看着但丁，那个一看价格不菲的口红和不晕的眼线笔，在他的眼中肯定是用今天凌晨的屁股换来的。

说起来他的老哥还算有点良心，趁着他补觉的时间，还买了看起来很贵的唇膏、眼线笔还有卸妆湿巾，至少让他不用在沐浴乳和橄榄油中选择怎么选择如何弄掉脸上的劣质化妆品。

维吉尔在不远处的屋顶打了个喷嚏，裹紧了身上的衣服陷入冥思之中。

他知道这会但丁指不定在心里怎么骂他，但是他对此一点都不在乎——毕竟这是胞弟不顾他阻拦接下来的活。今晚他不但可以看到那个被诅咒的痕迹，还可以当场下手把诅咒转移到自己身上，干脆让那个可以顺着诅咒味道前来找麻烦的恶魔彻底消失。

只不过这样事务所难免又会遭殃，账单数量也会增多，他又不可能夜不归宿——开玩笑，有弟弟在他干嘛要一个人睡在树上？再说要是但丁知道因为这个诅咒的原因害自己不能回家，说不定又会进入那个奇怪的死循环。

一想到这里，年长的半魔从身后掏出一个保温杯，思考了片刻之后决定在屋顶泡一杯红茶。

时间过得很快，所有对他有兴趣的客人都对他的脖子和屁股充满同情，毕竟不是每一个人在第一次都能遇到那么奇怪又凶悍的客人。现在只要是个人路过都能看到他脖子上的咬痕，尽管这个时候那个痕迹已经比刚咬的好了很多，可是现在看起来还是令人感觉到恐惧。

维吉尔严令禁止他让伤口强行愈合，所以这些伤口暂时保留了下来。就在几乎所有的人都在为这看起来触目惊心的伤口而震惊的时候，他们的目标人物再次出现。

但丁朝着那边挤了过去，睁大眼睛想要牢牢的把那个图案记得清清楚楚，却又意外的发现那个诅咒的痕迹颜色好像变得更深，像是某种快要完成的召唤阵。

糟糕，但丁虽然不知道这预示着什么，但是此刻他心中警铃大作。他们的目标小姐雀以为这个新来的小碧池往跟前凑要跟她进行业务竞争，那双染成黑色的指甲还没来得及对他动手就被拦了下来。

恶魔猎人松了口气，天知道为什么那个女人要出手制止这场斗殴，不过他确实很感谢她这个举动。至少他确实在跟人类动手这方面有所欠缺，更何况对方还是个女人。

“你们今天都没交场地费，还想在这里打架？”那个喷着过浓香水的女人这么说着，手里比划着掏钱的动作。目标人物愤恨的掏出了两张钞票后转身走人，而但丁，不好意思，他真的身上一分钱都没有，因为害怕这过于紧身的牛仔裤把自己仅有的两个子献给别人扶贫，所以压根就没带钱。

“额……我明天给你带过来，我现在一个子都没有。”恶魔猎人假惺惺的当着她的面把所有裤袋都掏了一遍，最后说了老实话。当然那个女人也不是吃素的，既然今天她可爱的新货没有带钱，而且昨天想讨的便宜也没占到，现在来收一点利息似乎也没什么问题……

她的手指刚碰到但丁的下巴，又有新的访客来到这里，这次对方似乎也不是个善茬，大半夜嘴上还捂着无纺布口罩，眼下的青黑让人无法忽视，而且脖子上挂着一个夸张无比的十字架，看起来似乎是从附近的音乐节里溜出来的瘾君子。

说实话但丁已经被他老哥的出场套路给震惊到嗦不出话，他完全没有意识到维吉尔会以这种方式第二次出现在暗巷里，而且仅仅是换了一件风衣再加上少许伪装就达到了这个效果。不过他得趁着这个女人的手指暂时还长在她自己手上之前，赶紧得把这个怒气值快要达到顶峰得杀神带离现场。

两个人好不容易到了同一个宾馆，早就订好房间的维吉尔刚坐下就被但丁用手搜了个遍，当他发现一无所获得时候开心得在床上跳了好几次。

“我可没见过你这么开心。”维吉尔打趣得对他说道，年长的半魔当然知道胞弟在自己的身上寻找什么，当然他今天也确实不需要那个玩意。

“少来这套，每次我赢了不都这样?”年幼的那位得意忘形的踢了兄长一脚，丝毫没有注意自己的脚就在刚接触到维吉尔的一刻就被控制了起来，连拉带扯就被兄长制服在床上。

但丁挣扎了几下，喘着气，他对年长的那位眨了眨眼睛，几个小时前才涂好的口红依旧整齐的呆在原地，吸引着有人来共同分享他的颜色。维吉尔在他唇上啄了一口，好笑的看着但丁气急败坏的张开嘴用舌尖来追随着他，最后被胞弟用身体压在了下面。

他的手指探进了那条过紧的牛仔裤里，臀缝和布料包裹着他指节接触到的每一个细节，但丁从喉咙里发出可爱的呜咽声音令他血脉贲张，就连那小巧可爱的乳头也在他的马甲上面摩擦到发抖战栗，可是维吉尔完全不想今夜就这样过去。

他坐了起来，把那个刚才引导着主动权的胞弟拉进怀里，埋着头对他说了一句话。

“你知道亚麻刀是怎么造成时间裂隙的吗？”

“什么？”但丁仿佛没有听清楚他在说什么，这又让他不得不把那句话重复了一次。

“我知道你会用亚麻刀，可是你知道它的使用原理吗？”

恶魔猎人的脑袋当场宕机，他不知道自己的老哥脑子是不是出了什么毛病，为什么非得要在这个时候提起这个问题。

“昨晚我跟你讲的矩阵你还记得多少？”

“……我全忘了。”

“很好。”维吉尔声音中寒意下降了一分，这让但丁不由得想起今天凌晨无数次被他咬醒的惨状，顿时什么想法都没了。然后他的胞兄叹了口气，从宾馆的桌子上拿过来一张纸和铅笔放在他们的面前。

“你看，我在纸上写下了A和B，假设这是两个地方，他们分别代表了宾馆和事务所，我们正常情况下从A到B需要至少一个小时，但是我们如果这样……”

维吉尔把那张纸弯曲了过来，手里指着字母A和背面的字母B。“我们使用阎魔刀的话，就在一瞬间从A到达了B，也就是说在现实中A到B最短的距离变成了这里，也就是说可以认为空间的距离比实际距离变得更近了，你懂我的意思吗？”

“这个我明白，但是……”

“好了，我知道你的意思。现在假设我们在地面上看到是平面的地球，宇宙中俯瞰的是一个球，在这情况下到地球反面的最短距离就不是地球上绕半圈的路线，而是穿过中心前进的一条直径，这就是空间距离。”

但丁的神情变得古怪起来，脑子里甚至开始考虑是要限制下兄长少买一点奇怪的书还是把他的书全部烧了更实际一点。

年长的那位把胞弟的沉默权当做沉溺于思考，他继续拿着那张纸讲了下去。“有一定资料认为那就是4D空间，阎魔刀就是通过划开时间裂隙，打开了现实中的A点，抄近路完成到达打开了这条近路，可是有一个问题……”

“什么问题？”

“时间裂隙扭曲会产生死角。举个例子，我们平面搜索只要环视就可以了，但是要上升到全面搜索就必须还要留意到高度。在时间裂隙里搜索还多了一个方向空间，而且他它是相当不稳定的。如果不一开始决定好要移动的方向，说不定反而会绕了远路，所以……”

“所以什么？”但丁以为他的老哥终于要讲完关于亚麻刀的使用教学终于到此结束，连声音里都带着愉快的这么问着。

维吉尔伸手从床下掏出亚麻刀，将银色刀身从刀鞘中拔了出来，照亮了两人的脸。

“我们来进行亚麻刀的空间切割练习吧。”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

下.

但丁在暗巷里打着一个接一个的哈欠，连带着周围从业人员也接二连三被他挨个传染的打起了哈欠，对他怨气颇大的目标人物忍不住骂了句欠操的小碧池，之后选择远离他的视线。  
也许当维吉尔的弟弟并不是那么简单的一件事，这其实比当斯巴达之子困难成千上万倍。至少斯巴达之子不会死于缺觉，而当维吉尔的兄弟只会被兄长操练使用亚麻刀整整一个晚上。  
有一定的科学依据表示，如果人缺眠到一定程度之后可能会产生幻觉，恶魔猎人不是人类，尽管身体里面虽然有一半人类的血液，但这也并不代表他不会受到这一部分因素的影响。

哦，他的大兄弟昨晚就差拿着鞭子在一边抽着他从宾馆反复穿梭到老宅，中间还言之凿凿的说什么他这几年第一次拿到亚麻刀的时候定位就出了错，从弗杜那传送过来的时候至少花了半个小时才走进老宅客厅。  
“这是为了避免你关键时刻掉链子。”他的老哥说这话的时候，语气轻柔的让但丁忍不住想起了那个已经消失归还的小诗人，可他那“柔弱的”小诗人脸上的微笑比最恐怖的恶魔还要可怕。

一想到这里，但丁就忍不住又打了个哈欠。今天早上他们回到事务所的时候，维吉尔在他快要倒头就睡的时候告诉他，今晚凌晨后要把所有问题解决掉。对方付给他们的业务费显然已经不够他们继续再玩下去，根据那个诅咒的图案的颜色变深来看，今晚那个擅长闻着味道来取走猎物性命的恶魔就会来取走目标人物的性命。  
至于后面老哥说的什么，他确实也不记得了，反正醒过来的时候他的脑袋放在维吉尔的膝盖上，而他那个一向不近人情的兄长此时正捧着一本书看的津津有味。  
有那么一瞬间，但丁以为自己还在做梦，以为自己还沉睡在永无止尽的幻想乡里。他的老哥没用上多少时间就发现他已经醒过来了，拿过了放在一边的电话熟练地点了外卖。

好吧，这不可能是梦了。  
梦里面的维吉尔可不会给他点外卖，也不会用两根手指夹住他的鼻子妨碍他继续装睡，更不会在他洗完澡之后帮他吹头。

但丁找了个阴暗的角落独自思考人生，以免在暗巷里傻笑被别人看见。等他好不容易调整心态再次出现在街灯下的时候，一股魔力的涌动让他提前召唤出属于自己的魔剑，而那个蛰伏在地下的恶魔出现在他的视野中，向着那个浑然不知的目标人物袭击过去。  
恶魔猎人毕竟是靠着狩猎恶魔为生的，眼看但丁手起刀落马上就要解决问题，可这也不妨碍恶魔之王亲自出手清理门户。暗巷里面看着一团蓝色的火焰从暗巷中冲撞而过，等他们从那股冲击中回过神来，他们那位才在暗巷上岗三天的新货先生已经彻底失去踪迹。  
“你们看，那是什么？”有眼尖的人看着天空中的蓝色恶魔，手里提着两个不知道是什么的玩意，朝着远处飞着。  
“这不就是龙吗？”  
“那个新来的我还不知道他叫什么名字，怎么就被龙抓走了？”  
“……你们闭嘴。”终于有人制止了他们叽叽喳喳的发言，那个抹着劣质唇膏的女人走了出来。她眼睁睁的看着那条龙彻底消失在视野中，最后点上一根香烟放在垃圾桶盖上。

维吉尔飞到足够远的地方之后，巨大爪子松开将但丁放了下来，而另外个恶魔就没那么轻松了，刚才被爪子掐的七荤八素不省人事，张开眼看到的竟然是把魔界杀得方圆百里寸魔不生的两兄弟正站在不远处又掐又打，似乎在商量怎么处置他。

还是三十六计走为上策。  
可惜他的梦想还没实现，一道蓝色的幻影剑给钉在脑袋上，恶魔没死也只剩了半个口气。  
“操你，维吉尔，那可是我的猎物！”紧接着红色幻影剑补了一道在恶魔的脑门上，让这个不知道到底该说可恨还是可怜的恶魔彻底嗝屁着凉。

“你怎么这么小气？”  
“你在他身上浪费太多时间了，现在委托任务也结束了，你难道不想早点回家睡吗？”  
但丁惊异的盯着自己的亲哥，仿佛在他那黑的像一张纸的兄弟在人类社会呆够一年之后还学会了把黑纸染白。就算这样他也没从多年老狐狸的脸上找到任何破绽，鬼知道维吉尔今晚还想怎么折磨他，反正不管怎么样，除非是亚麻刀劈在自己脑门上，否则今晚谁都别想干扰他睡觉。  
等他们回到事务所，两个人澡也没洗衣服也没换就直接躺上去准备挺尸。维吉尔兴致勃勃的拿着那本线性代数翻来覆去看着，但丁在那张床上进入了……失眠状态。  
这可是破天荒头一遭，恶魔猎人瞪着比铜铃还大的眼睛，盯着老哥手里的那本书，反复在心里暗示马上对方就会甩一道例题让自己马上套公式解出来，直到但丁在心里解了三道例题还清醒的像是一次性打完九十九层血宫，还没来得及存档，就在一百层系统就提示致命的应用程序退出。

“怎么？你还睡不着？”维吉尔终于把注意力转移到但丁那，干脆把那本书塞在枕头下面，专心的盯着他的胞弟。  
“对。都怪你，连续让我两天都睡不好，现在我睡不着了，你得给我讲个睡前故事才行。”但丁没好气的回呛了一句，当然他也没指望兄长能找出本睡前读物跟他讲故事。  
“那我跟你讲个别的故事，我亲身经历过的。”维吉尔在床上半坐了起来，但丁也跟着调整了姿势，也不管脸上的妆会不会弄脏兄长的衣服，干脆整个人舒服的靠在兄长的怀里。

“以前有个弟弟开事务所，他专门接那种不赚钱的活，可惜他也不是恶魔，很快他就饿死了。好了我的故事讲完了，你现在可以睡觉了吗?”  
“你这是在暗示我就是那个弟弟吗？”但丁好歹忍住刚才想掐死亲哥的心情，毕竟他们之间难得有那么温馨的睡前时刻，现在气氛被破坏殆尽不说，还顺带指责自己……等一下……  
但丁在这个时刻终于后知后觉的发现了，原来这两天紧急刹车和深夜教学完全是因为维吉尔故意整他，而那个故意捉弄他的罪魁祸首还躺在自己身边。  
但丁很气，越想越气，他从床上冲到一楼厨房，维吉尔也没拦他，干脆把灯也熄灭，闭上眼睛等但丁自己回来睡觉。  
事实上但丁也确实很快就回来了，维吉尔甚至能感受到冷空气那一瞬间钻进来的寒意，不过年幼胞弟倒也从来不是那么老实的人，这另辟蹊径的进被窝的方式让年长的那位很快意识到他到底想干什么。

皮裤裤链被牙齿咬住，缓慢的被拉下来，炙热鼻息喷洒在耻毛附近让他觉得有点发痒。不过好在他有足够的耐心去等待但丁的下一个举动。那个趴在他腿上的胞弟用舌尖隔着内裤扫过他的性器之后，用手指把兄长内裤拉到刚好只露出已经彻底勃起的顶端。  
有一阵湿热的体液滴落在上面，那是但丁的唾液，熟悉的味道让他分泌出更多的唾液作为润滑。他的胞弟为了折磨报复他的兄长，并没有用手彻底把内裤拉下来照顾好其他的地方，只是用舌尖在上面浅浅的舔弄着上面的小孔，等待马眼里流出更多的前液之后，用那张被体液弄得一塌糊涂的嘴给他老哥做了一次令人难忘的深喉。

也并非维吉尔一人沉溺于这场带着报复性的口交中，但丁也硬的够呛。维吉尔喉间明显带着压抑的下来的声音让他尤其受用，更别提兄长也在为这场性事助兴——他几乎光靠着维吉尔那只脚就差点在深喉的那会射出来，那只算得上纤细的脚踝在他那条紧过头的牛仔裤上，绕着性器来回的打着圈。  
这场战争是不会有任何的赢家，更何况他们中间还有个擅长忍耐的半魔，维吉尔的手指已经在胞弟的脖子上流连了许久，之前被他咬过的地方为他的抚摸而颤栗着，新生出来的皮肤还在隐隐发痒。  
但丁显然对这种行为并不太适应，他假借着把那层覆盖在他们身上的薄被扔到一边，终于把那根彻底勃发的凶器从嘴里解放出来，假意借用疏散过热温度这个理由，半掀起那件算不上衣服的上衣，两块丰厚脂肪的胸肌再次包裹着维吉尔那把真正的阎魔刀。

“他好可怜啊。”但丁指尖撩过耳旁半长的头发，夜色中唇上还亮津津的带着彼此的体液，还有一点点没有来得及掉色的口红还挂在嘴角，那件已经被但丁蹂躏的几乎破破烂烂的上衣夹在中间，除了乳头偶尔会因为但丁故意魅力大放送斜斜擦过龟头，更多的时候被两只手捧住挤压在一起的柔软乳肉把勃起的性器照顾的非常的好。  
“是吗？我是不是该感谢你对他的照顾。”维吉尔抬起但丁的下巴，朝着最后那一抹颜色吻了上去，放纵自己的指节钻进那条过紧牛仔裤中感受令他沉醉的手感。  
也不得不说但丁的屁股确实是维吉尔最喜欢的地方之一，那两块臀肉自然向后翘着，他的手掌根本没法将他们容纳下来，隐藏后面的屁穴曾经无数次想要榨干他的精液，能贪婪地吃下他的所有欲望。  
他的手指已经探进去一节，被异物侵入的但丁嘴里发出呜咽声音，呼吸被侵占的胞弟无法正常的表达出到底是想要维吉尔停下还是继续的声音。年长的那位默认这是他的同意了，将但丁往上拉的更近一些，两个同样勃起的性器隔着牛仔裤在一起挤压摩擦着，也加快了指节的侵入，毕竟更会他还在吃下更大更热的家伙。

这几乎是但丁唯一软弱的地方，当他不在专注于玩弄胞弟的臀肉，那个已经被搞得熟透软热的穴口已经被手指扩张到几乎可以容下兄长那异于常人的阴茎，那个刚才还要发誓让维吉尔输掉的男人眼角发红的几乎让人以为他快要哭出来。  
事实上却是也是如此，那条价值不菲的牛仔裤最终还是没有留下全尸，对此该负全责的胞兄一边搓揉着他越发硬肿的乳头，却对他同样勃起的性器根本不管不问。

“明明那个要报复我的人是你，现在搞得就像是我在欺负你一样。”维吉尔打趣般的对他说着，刚才还在抚摸脸庞的手指被但丁猛然咬住，直到血腥味蔓延在嘴里才松口。  
半魔的恢复能力很快就止住了血，但是他们中年长的那位决定给那位刚才犯下错误的胞弟一点小小的惩罚，他撤出了刚才还在努力做着扩张的手指，从而代替的是那根勃起已久的性器。  
显然这个惩罚让一向油嘴滑舌的胞弟难以一口吞下，他半张着嘴试图放松自己的环状肌肉，让被侵占的感觉不要太过于强烈，再加上润滑确实也不够——但丁对此从来都缺乏耐心，这多少有点觉得自己是在强暴胞弟。

年长的半魔亲吻着同样身为恶魔的年幼胞弟，刚才留下的血腥味道蔓延在彼此的口中。宽大手掌抬起胞弟的屁股，然后放下，臀肉落在髋部。缓慢重复几次之后，最终适应了那个超常吃顿的但丁开始沉溺于自己的欲望，占据在上方的他配合着抬动腰部让兄长的性器一次又一次的从早就熟知的敏感点上撞过去，又湿又热的肠道将那根阴茎完美的包裹着，被爽到头皮发麻的但丁放纵自己不要去计较维吉尔此刻占据上风的微笑，尽管这看起来很欠揍。  
“做的好，乖孩子。”舌尖在他耳蜗里打着转，奖励般的低音鼓动他继续骑在哥哥的性器上。他快要到了，射精欲望此刻占满了他的大脑，他没空去管自己叫出来的声音又多么夸张，两块充满脂肪的乳肉几乎也是夸张的也随着动作在空气中弹动。

直到他的后腰被维吉尔按住，维吉尔将性器从里面拔出来，差一点就快要到达高潮的但丁不满的被翻转到身下，他的胞兄抬起分开他的双腿，满意看着刚刚还被占据的穴口还残留着使用的痕迹，才扶着性器缓缓再次送进去，浅浅抽插几次之后，才狠狠地往里面撞进去。  
肠道显然还记得刚才的访客，热切的欢迎着他的再次造访，年长的半魔双手发狠的掐着恶魔猎人的腰间，身下的胞弟头发散乱、面色潮红的看着自己，被干的发出又软又甜腻的声音，双手无力拉扯在床单上。紧紧吸住阴茎的肠道被无情的掠夺着，穴口周围还残留着被抽插成白色泡沫的痕迹，在维吉尔最后几次肉体撞击拍打声音中但丁最终射出了今天第一次的精液。

END

最后肯定不止搞一次的【。】但是我写不粗来


End file.
